Famous
Famous was the third single released from the original version of Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was not brought back to be on the official version. Instead, it was later released on Nightmare EP. It features guest vocals from Gadjet. Official Lyrics After everything I've been through You've got the nerve to walk in my shoes Everything could've been simple Till you went and talked a shit load Now I'm the new Justin Bieber Like what I work for I don't deserve Think that I would go soft like Weezer? Not until the sky is filled with Ether I'm the Grim Reaper, look in your mirror And let these words bring you a little bit nearer I always gotta watch my back 'cause some chump From way back didn't want my ass blowing up Yeah, I always gotta hold my sack 'cause some slut May claim that we're lovers when all we did was fuck! So you wanna be famous? You wanna be just like me, shameless? Living in the fast lane but you're nameless You wanna change the game? You'll never change this So you wanna be famous? You wanna be just like me and take this Like it's your last day, it's your last wish? You wanna change the game? You'll never change this You think you can be just like me Strike with lightning then leave so easy? All these wannabe Slim Shady Sound-a-likes just drive me crazy I know you wanna be hated Before you push up them daisies You ain't motherfucking mainstream Ain't never gonna be with no Beyonce You can't see me, mysteriously Just let yourself follow me now so freely I always gotta watch my back 'cause some chump From way back didn't want my ass blowing up Yeah, I always gotta hold my sack 'cause some slut May claim that we're lovers when all we did was fuck! So you wanna be famous? You wanna be just like me, shameless? Living in the fast lane but you're nameless You wanna change the game? You'll never change this So you wanna be famous? You wanna be just like me and take this Like it's your last day, it's your last wish? You wanna change the game? You'll never change this (Change this! No!) No one in the game is On my level, can't get up to where I take this I am the devil and no one can fucking tame this Go grab a shovel, I'mma dig your fucking grave, pricks Then I'mma take a shit on your fucking faces before I bury you I'm going through some changes, I know it's scaring you To feel the pain and anguish, it isn't fair to you Gadjet is the greatest, he don't compare to you All haters on hiatus, they gon' have to hate us later Somewhere in the afterlife 'cause up in this world they can't fade us Even then they won't be able, fuck a name and fuck a label Fuck everything, I'm not clinically sane, they've got the papers (Haha!) So you wanna be famous? You wanna be just like me, shameless? Living in the fast lane but you're nameless You wanna change the game? You'll never change this So you wanna be famous? You wanna be just like me and take this Like it's your last day, it's your last wish? You wanna change the game? You'll never change this Miley, your camel toe makes me sick Adam Levine's got a small-ass dick And I'm gonna keep on talking shit Till I'm filthy fucking rich Gaga, your monsters can suck on this While Elton John eats a salad, bitch I'm not gonna get in the music biz But I'm still gonna profit from it Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals *James Kloeppel - guitars *Tye Gaddis - drums ;Additional artists *Gadjet - vocals Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Gadjet Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)